Two Steps Forward
by suezahn
Summary: As things grow rocky for Han, Leia, and Chewie while out on a mission, it's hard to tell if they're making progress or not. Part of my "Kismet" series. Not sure yet where exactly this is going, but it's a start.


Two Steps Forward

By Susan Zahn

*************

_Disclaimer: Much as I'd love to be able to retire and live off the proceeds from these stories, I sadly do not own the rights to these brilliant characters. Maybe if you put in a good word for me…?_

_Author's Note: This story is part of a broader story arc, my "_Kismet_" series, that I've been developing over the past two decades—long before any of the prequels, EU books, or other materials came out. While I occasionally borrow proper names from these newer sources (for convenience' sake) I feel no compunction to make my stories conform to any "canon" other than the original saga films. I hope you can enjoy them in the same spirit of freedom that I have felt writing them._

*************

It was a cold rain, the sort that always managed to find gaps in ones protective rain gear, no matter how secure, and brought with it a chill that seeped through to the bone.

Princess Leia Organa shivered and tried to pull tight the neck of her poncho as the rain pattered upon her hood and shoulders, splattered on the broken duracrete of the back alley, and drummed on the metal refuse bins around her.

_He's taking too long._

Because this was the shabby backwater port city of Crecy, it had been decided that Han Solo, of all people, would be the least conspicuous choice to make initial contact with the increasingly desperate band of fighters that had emerged from the struggling populous on Thertur Major. What had begun as peaceful demonstrations against imposed and unfair trade restrictions on their main export, camiun ore, had quickly escalated into riots and outright revolt in some regions of the planet.

That was why they were here now.

While she and Chewbacca, Captain Solo's partner and ever-present friend, had found a secluded spot down the block from which to observe, Han had gone on alone and disappeared into what was clearly a very busy night club. The gaudy colors of the bright lights wreathed around the front façade glittered in the puddles and windows of nearby buildings. For almost a standard hour now they'd watched in miserable silence as the night life of the port city rushed in and out, the talk and occasional peals of laughter echoing down the street, belying the dangerous times and a pending curfew.

Chewbacca growled something, but still having only a fledgling understanding of his complicated and subtle language, Leia was forced to guess at his full meaning as she looked up at him, exposing her face to the fat raindrops. Having chosen to forego any ill-fitting rain gear, her towering companion was now drenched, his long hair dark and plastered to his muscular body, making him look even more menacing if that were possible. There also seemed to be a deadly battle between the odors of garbage and wet Wookiee waging around her, promising no winner.

"It's very busy. Maybe it's just hard to find anyone in there."

Although she said this in hopes of reassuring him, she couldn't help the rising tide of doubts going through her own head.

Connecting with an independent rebel cell was always a risky endeavor, all the more so when they were new and unfamiliar. These were freedom fighters not vetted or trained by the usual Alliance channels, but rather an organic uprising of citizens who now found themselves in a desperate and unprepared struggle as the Empire began its inevitable crackdown. Because of this, there was some question as to how secure their discipline and secrecy could be. For all she knew, their group had been infiltrated and this meeting nothing more than a trap to draw in larger prey from the Alliance proper—although if that were the case, she imagined it would have been sprung already.

Of course, maybe the trap _had_ been sprung and this explained Solo's lateness.

_Damn it, Solo. Five more minutes and I'm going in after you. _

Her mission, over which she had fought her own little battle with High Command, was to establish contact, assess ability and need, and then arrange whatever supplies possible according to her knowledge of available stores and connections. While some of the generals had questioned whether diverting badly need resources to this isolated theater was worth it, nearly all of them had voiced concern about her personally leading the dangerous mission. She had chaffed at both implications: in her opinion every voice of opposition was valuable, every potential uprising worth fomenting until, like a landslide, the Empire would be overwhelmed and smothered. As for the risk to herself, she'd never asked them to serve as her keepers, and she certainly hadn't risked and lost nearly everything already just to be coddled and patronized now.

But this first vital step was out of her hands at the moment, and that's what made her nervous as the night wore on. Instead, she found herself relying yet again on a mercenary Corellian pilot she's known only since his reluctant participation in her rescue from the _Death Star_ less than a standard year before. While her opinion of him varied from day to day, ranging from affection to exasperation to bewilderment, and she suspected that his considerable skills were often offset by his recklessness, Leia reminded herself that Han did tend to know what he was doing in these situations.

The heavy rain seemed to taper off suddenly, becoming more of a heavy mist and leaving the distinct scent of ozone in its wake. Taking that as her sign, she took a deep breath and checked one last time the slim blaster and holster hidden beneath her poncho.

_All right. That's it._

Before she could take a step out into the pool of diffused yellowish light in the street, the doors to the club opened wide yet again, spilling a shaft of angled red light, loud music, and a couple of humans out into the dark rain-slicked street. As the doors banged closed behind them, cutting off the noise, they paused and appeared to exchange a big if somewhat sloppy kiss before the female was sent on her way in the opposite direction with a slap to her backside that made her shriek with laughter. She tottered off down the darkened walkway, her dangerously high heels clicking loudly despite the downpour. The taller figure turned and began staggering in Leia's general direction, and despite the long duster coat and dark shadows, Leia recognized Captain Solo in an instant. Her unspoken relief evaporated, burned off by a mix of anger and antipathy.

_Is he drunk? And who the hell was that?_

Coming abreast of the alley where she and Chewbacca were hiding, Solo wobbled and then abruptly left the main road to join them in the shadows, banging against the nearest trash bin and causing an awful din that made her cringe and shoot a worried glance down what appeared to be a once again empty street.

"Fancy meeting you here, Sweetheart."

Despite the dank odors lingering in the alleyway, she could detect a new infusion of alcohol, an illegal stimulant or two, and cheap perfume. "What the hell took you so long? This is a serious mission, Han. Now is _not_ to time to be working on your social life or—"

Han finally straightened up to his full height, any visible evidence of intoxication gone in an instant. "Relax. My job was to blend in with the local color, remember?"

The smuggler was tall enough that she had to look up to see his face as well, allowing a rivulet of rainwater to sneak under her hood and run down the back of her neck, making her shudder despite herself. "Does blending in involve hooking up with portside—"

"It can. Do I detect jealousy, Your Highnessness?"

"Just keep telling yourself that. And you've got some of that local color smeared all over your face," she added with disgust.

One thick eyebrow arched up as Han swiped a hand across his mouth. He actually looked a little sheepish as he glanced at the garish lipstick with a chuckle. "You'll be happy to learn she didn't know anything."

Irritated by his misplaced enthusiasm for his role in this mission, Leia sighed in capitulation. "Well?"

With a shake of his head, Han reached up to flip up the collar of his coat, and then shrugged in an attempt to keep the damp air from reaching the back of his neck. "Nobody fitting your description showed up."

Although her fear of springing a trap had abated, it was now replace with worry. "He never showed?"

"Nope."

Her heart fell at the prospect of their mission failing. "It's possible they sent a different contact…"

"And how would I know that? I'm not exactly walking around with a sign around my neck saying 'Join the Rebellion. Ask me how.'"

Leia gritted her teeth; the combination of weather and Corellian was not benefiting her mood tonight. "Very funny."

"Well, when's the last time you heard from them?"

"Three days ago, right before we left Argus."

Han didn't voice his next thought, but she could guess at it.

_A lot can happen in three days. _

"Maybe if you go back in and—"

"He won't show up at this point anyway, not with the city curfew in twenty. We might as well go back to the _Falcon_ and dry out."

Even though he was correct and there was no point in standing out in the damp and cold night any longer, Leia was unwilling to give up so easily. However, another cold shiver nearly made her teeth chatter together and he noticed it because his expression changed, seeming to grow softer; then again, it was probably a trick of the poor lighting.

"Come on, Princess. We'll try Plan B in the morning."

"What's Plan B?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead far yet."

4


End file.
